Thy
by NinjaNakkiOfCabin11
Summary: A one-shot between Percy and Thalia while on Kitchen Duty! NO ROMANCE, HUMOROUS, fun to write, completely random! I personally think it's funny. Light and airy! Please read and review!


**A/N: Hey! This suddenly came to me as I was sweeping the floor, so don't flip if it isn't the best. It's just a random piece of work…so…yeah. Please read and review! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**EARLIER THAT DAY…**_

"_Watch it, Pinecone face!" Percy threatened, shoving the sword's tip in Thalia's face._

"_Bring it, Kelp for Brains!" Thalia shouted, putting her dagger to his chest._

"_Children!" Chiron scolded, taking the back of each demigod's shirt and pulling them apart. "We are eating dinner! This is a civilized time! To the big house both of you, to discuss punishment! Go!" The centaur ordered. _

_Percy and Thalia grumbled and shoved at each other as they made their way towards the big house. _

_As they entered the house, a group of five Hunters took Thalia, made a face at Percy, and headed off towards the kitchen. Grover headed towards the meeting room and took a seat at the ping-pong table._

_A few minutes later, an angry Chiron entered the room, followed by Thalia and her group of Hunters. _

"_Alright, I've had enough of you two and your constant fighting! You're going to learn to get along and work together. Kitchen duty, both of you, until Artemis gets back from the meeting on Olympus!" He said._

_Almost instantly, the Hunters began to protest. "No! The boy cannot be trusted! I will not leave him alone with our Thalia!" Phoebe, a Hunter, shouted._

"_Artemis won't be back for like, a week!" Percy protested._

"_My lady will not be pleased, no, not at all! You'll feel her wrath" Tula, another Hunter, threatened._

"_Ladies! Thalia and Percy broke the rules, and now they must pay the consequences. Besides, you trust Thalia, don't you?" Chiron said._

"_Yes, but we do not trust the boy!" Phoebe said._

"_What do you think I'd do? Honestly?" Percy asked, feeling angry._

"_Guys! It's okay. He's my friend. He wouldn't hurt me, and if he tried, I'd kick his ass." Thalia soothed her comrades._

"_Language." Chiron threatened Thalia._

"_Well…..okay…..I guess…"_

_*P*A*G*E*B*R*E*A*K_

"My arm hurts." Percy complained.

"Suck it up." His cousin retorted from up on the counter, where dhe was washing dishes.

"Suck it up," The son of Poseidon mimicked.

Thalia rolled her eyes and continued scrubbing.

Percy was doing his part, cleaning and scrubbing the floor. He picked up a chicken bone and threw it at Thalia.

"Hey! Watch it!" Thalia shouted, dodging the bone. It landed in the lava-filled sink. Thalia and Percy watched it sink slowly, disintegrating as it touched the scalding hot substance. They slowly backed away, and continued what they were doing.

"Why do you always have to act better than me?" Percy asked.

" 'Cause I am."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Percy sighed. "Whatever."

"Yes!" Thalia crowed, pumping a fist into the air. "You admit I am cooler and better than you in more ways than you know how to count!"

"What? I did not say that!"

"But you thought it. You know you did."

Percy ignored her last comment. "You always pick fights with me." He said.

"Yes. Yes I do. I do, Mister I'm-so-great-because-I'm-a son-of-Poseidon-and-I-saved-the-world."

"I don't call myself that!"

"But that's how you think of yourself, Kelp-For-Brains!"

"Do not, Pinecone Face!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

*A few lightning and water-filled fights later…*

Thalia flopped down on the floor, black eyeliner dripping and soaked to the bone.

"Okay, truce! Truce!" She moaned, attempting to wring out her sopping wet t-shirt.

Percy sat next to her, face grimy with ash and hair smoking a tad. "Okay. Fine by me." He breathed, reached over to shake Thalia's outstretched hand. "I think I don't have any eyebrows left."

"I got mad." Thalia admitted.

"_Really_? Wow, I won't have guess by the way you singed all my arm hair off." Percy said in his signature sarcasm.

"Don't you get snippy with me!" Thalia threatened.

"Or what?"

"Or…..never mind."

"Never mind?"

"Yeah. I'm all tired out from fighting. So, I'm going to be the mature one who draws the line. No more fighting."

"Yeah, you're so mature, you giggle every time you see the word 'sex' on your wristband from the infirmary."

"Actually, that's you, Jackson."

"Wow. You remembered my name."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in ages, you always call me Kelp For Brains-"

"Because you have kelp for brains."

"-and you never visit."

"Aw, do you miss your Thaly-Waly?" Thalia baby-talked.

Percy gave her a hard glare.

"I'm just saying you hardly visit your old friends, 'cause you're too busy with your new ones."

"Well, newsflash, Kelp for Brains, my 'new friends' are my sisters, in a way."

"Yeah! In a way! But Annabeth, Grover, the Stolls, Katie, me…we're your family. In every way."

"Whatever! I am Artemis' daughter now too!"

"You know what? I think that your problem is that you spend to much time hunting."

"That is NOT thy problem!"

"…"

"What?"

"You said thy."

"What? No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" Percy laughed.

Thalia glared at him. "I did NOT, and NEVER will say, the word thy!"

"You just did."

"Ugh! You're so immature!"

"I guess I am, compared to the _lady_ who just said the word 'thy'."

"I did not say thy!"

"You said it again!"

"Oh, my gods!"

"Wow, Thals. Three times. Just as well. There are three of everything in Greek mythology. The big Three, the three Fates, the three Graces, and now the one Grace who said 'Thy' Three times!"

"I'm gonna kill you."

"You wouldn't kill your awesome cousin."

"Are you talking about Nico?"

"Nice attempt at a burn. You should try it again two more times, so we can add it to your list of three's right underneath of 'Saying Thy Three times."

"….Really. I'm about three seconds away from killing you in cold-blooded murder."

"Oh! Another three!"

"…"

"…"

"You do realize you said that word, like, 15 times."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"You're two seconds away from strangulation."

*P*A*G*E*B*R*E*A*K*

"Are you okay?" The Hunters inquired, rushing up to Thalia as soon as she and Percy walked through the door to the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's, like, one in the morning. You guys should be in bed." Thalia yawned.

"Sorry, we just had to make sure you were okay." The Hunters threw dirty looks in Percy's direction. Percy held up his hands in defense.

"Let's go to bed, guys." Thalia said, walking with her hunters back towards cabin eight. She stopped and looked back at Percy.

"Again, tomorrow night, at 6:30?"

"That is thy plan"

"I DID NOT SAY THY!"

******************_**Fin**_**.***********************

**Ta-da! This was so much fun to write. Kinda went in a different direction than I wanted, but got it back on track. My stories have minds of their own. =P Any way, tell me what you think by pressing that magical blue button at the bottom of your screen! It says, 'review this chapter'! I heart you!**

**Read on and Rock out, **

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


End file.
